infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Thank You
"Thank You" (고마워) is a song by INFINITE, and the sixth track in their sixth mini album, Infinite Only. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 어느 날 천천히 내게 다가와 나를 사랑한단 이유만으로 그대의 모든 걸 내게 주었네 그대 항상 함께했던 많은 시간들 매일 받기만 했던 그 사랑을 이? 그대에게 돌려주고 싶어 이? 지금까지 날 행복하게 만들었던 모든 순간들 모두 담아 노래할게 불러줄게 너에게 너를 향한 내 노래를 주인공은 너이기를 바랬던 그 마음을 너는 알고 있니 고마워서 사랑해서 너 눈 감는 그날까지 네 남자로 살아갈게 곁에 있어줘서 고마워 지금까지 날 항상 웃게 만들었던 모든 시간들 모두 담아 노래할게 불러줄게 너에게 너를 향한 내 노래를 주인공은 너이기를 바랬던 내 마음을 너는 알고 있니 고마워서 사랑해서 너 눈 감는 그날까지 네 남자로 살아갈게 곁에 있어줘서 고마워 언? 가 우리가 시간이 흘러 추억이 된다 해도 노래할게 널 위해 언제까지 나 너에게 항상 날 멀리서 바라봐 준 너 이? 내가 갈게 나와 함께해서 고마워 나와 함께해서 고마워 |-|Romanization= eoneu nal cheoncheonhi naege dagawa nareul saranghandan iyumaneuro geudaeui modeun geol naege jueotne geudae hangsang hamkkehaetdeon manheun sigandeul maeil batgiman haetdeon geu sarangeul ijen geudaeege dollyeojugo sipeo ijen jigeumkkaji nal haengbokhage mandeureotdeon modeun sungandeul modu dama noraehalge bulleojulge neoege neoreul hyanghan nae noraereul juingongeun neoigireul baraetdeon geu maeumeul neoneun algo itni gomawoseo saranghaeseo neo nun gamneun geunalkkaji ne namjaro saragalge gyeote isseojwoseo gomawo jigeumkkaji nal hangsang utge mandeureotdeon modeun sigandeul modu dama noraehalge bulleojulge neoege neoreul hyanghan nae noraereul juingongeun neoigireul baraetdeon nae maeumeul neoneun algo itni gomawoseo saranghaeseo neo nun gamneun geunalkkaji ne namjaro saragalge gyeote isseojwoseo gomawo eonjenga uriga sigani heulleo chueogi doenda haedo noraehalge neol wihae eonjekkaji na neoege hangsang nal meolliseo barabwa jun neo ijen naega galge nawa hamkkehaeseo gomawo nawa hamkkehaeseo gomawo |-|English= One day you came close to me without haste You gave me your everything With the only reason that you love me, you Bags of time we used to be always together The love I’ve only been receiving every day Now I want to give them back to you, now Every moment which made me happy till now I will sing a song With those moments I will sing for you, My song for you Do you know my heart wishing For the heroine to be you Thank you, love you Till the last day of my life, I will live as your man Thank you for staying beside me All those times Which made me smile till now I will sing a song with those times I will sing for you, My song for you Do you know my heart wishing For the heroine to be you Thank you, love you Till the last day of my life, I will live as your man Thank you for staying beside me Someday when time goes by, Even if we become old memories I will sing for you, Forever and ever for you You the one who always look at me from far away Now I will go close to you Thank you for being together with me Thank you for being together with me Category:Songs